Piggy
by Emmalayia
Summary: A bunch of boys are stuck on an island. Ralph, Jack, Simon, Roger, Piggy, Sam, and Eric. Piggy is overweight and has asthma. No one respects him even though he is smart. This is written by the point of view of piggy


Point of View: Piggy

I was trying to make my way back to the shelter. My skin was practically melting off my body, and I was exhausted from the intensive labor I had to do because all the littluns ever wanted to do was play. I was dragging my feet across the sand, it felt like a hundred hot needles stabbing my feet all at the same time. I crawled inside the unstable tent. It was made of twigs and leaves; if one branch fell, the whole tent would break apart. I told Jack that we should use the pink rocks scattered across the island to hold the tents down, but he and the others just told me to shut up. Most of the boys made fun of me and called me names; if I sat down instead of helping, they would call me a fazy. It's a ridiculous word they made up combining the words fat and lazy. It's not my fault I have asthma. The boys only listen to Ralph and Jack because they're the oldest, well their brains combined sure as hell won't get us off this damn island. That damn conch they keep blowing, overusing its power. I ignored the sound and slowly closed my eyes.

I had opened my eyes; my vision was all blurry due to the sun's brightness. I turned to the left and noticed the tent was in pieces. I shrugged. I pushed myself up to fast, the world started spinning. I felt different. I looked down at my body; I was slim and muscular all around. The first thing I did was run up to the small cliff and then jump off it. I've never felt so free in my life! I swam back onto the shore and saw Sam and Eric looking at me. No asthma to stop me from swimming. Sam asked, "What are you doing Captain?"

I replied, "Captain?"

"What's wrong Captain?"

"Um…when did I become this fit? Stop calling me Captain. I ain't no Captain"

"You were always skinny…So how are we going to get off this island Captain. I mean strange man?"

"When we start fixing that broken airplane." I pointed at the beaten up airplane. On the right were a couple of rusty vintage cars. The ocean water kept splashing the cars.

I took the conch from Eric's hand and blew it as loud as possible. For the first time Ralph, Jack, and Simon came running towards us. I guess I am the Captain, I've never felt this good. To be honest, I didn't want to leave this island. I felt like I had so much control here than back home with auntie. I had no choice but to help everyone survive on this island.

We dragged the cars out from the water. I use to work at a car shop so I knew how to save the car. We let it sit for awhile. Everyone was hungry so we decided to go catch a wild pig. I told them to create a big net and cover it with leaves. Once I spotted a pig, I took the bow and arrow out to shoot the pig. I purposely didn't shoot it so the pig would run in the direction of the net; once it stepped onto the net, the net closed and caught the pig. I then shot the pig in the heart, it died instantly. Simon and Ralph cut the rope and dragged the pig back to the shelter. I gave them my glasses so they could start a small fire. They hooked the pig to a couple of strong sticks. While the pig cooked, we went to fix the car. I pressed down on the accelerator and held the pedal down firmly. Eric passed me the key that was hiding in between the cushions. I turned the key in five second intervals to start the car; sooner or later, it started up. I didn't know much about airplanes. I climbed into the airplane while everyone was devouring the pig. I'm the leader; I'm supposed to know how to rescue us. I searched to airplane and found some things that could use to build a boat! I knew almost everything about boats. I knew how to get us bac-.

My eyes shot open. Dammit, I was about to save everyone. Ralph kept blowing the conch at my ear. I was furious with him. I started yelling random words, "How could you do- Why did you wake… me… Why are you bothering… me?" I was stuttering and It was difficult to breathe. Dumb asthma. Ralph said, "Get up fazy, we got to catch that wild pig."

"Jack didn't catch the pig yet?"

"No. Hurry up Piggy and help or you won't get anything to eat."

"Well, I know how to catch the pig."

"Piggy. Shut up."

Ralph walked away. I looked down at myself, disappointed. Just fat asthma boy.


End file.
